Lost and Found
by Don't know Don't care 38
Summary: For RumpleJemimafan's contest.


Hello, this is for RumpleJemimafan's contest.

Oh, and the **(bold)** bracketed words are Jemima's thoughts.

Enjoy!

Lost and Found

Jemima sat on top of the old TSE 1 just as the sun was setting. She stared longingly at Pouncival, who in turn was staring longingly at the queen at his side. Unfortunately for Jem, the queen was Electra, her sister. However, Jemima harboured no hard feelings for Electra, except for raw jealousy. She loved Electra, and respected Pounce's decision, but couldn't help wishing it was her. After staring a little longer still unnoticed, Jemima let out a small sigh, and wandered to a less crowded part of the junkyard, where cats seldom went to. Except for the occasional patrol, cats only came to this area to find peace when they were agitated or upset.

Jemima looked at all the high piles or trash scanning to see if anyone else was there, and was careful to avoid any garbage that dotted the ground. When she didn't see any other live being, she hopped lightly on a pile of trash and sat down on part of a broken chair. Unknown to her, there was another there, silently watching her in the shadows.

Jemima sighed lightly as she watched the sun to be replaced by the moon, the constant being of her life that never brought her any pain. "Why?" she whispered softly, "why her and not me?"

Slowly, Jemima stood up, faced the moon and began to sing.

_And now I'm all alone again, no where to go no one to turn to. __**(All of my friends now spend all their time with toms)**__  
Without a hope without a friend without a face to say hello too.  
And now the night is near,  
And I can make believe he's here. __**(Beckoning me with his paw)**_

Jemima sighed lightly, and closed her eyes.__

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping _**('Lectra never notices)**__  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping __**(Pounce looking at me like that instead of her…)**__  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head. __**(Why can't my dreams be my reality?)**_

"Why can't I be loved like that?" Jemima whispered still with her eyes closed.__

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning _**(We talk and smile)**__  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me (__**Oh, ever so strong and warm)**__  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me __**(He gives me that sweet smile)**___

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight _**(And the moon, beautiful and bright as ever)**__  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever  
_

Jemima stopped, knelt down, and started sobbing. "Pounce, oh Pounce," she cried softly.

Suddenly, a male voice started to sing.

_And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to [her]_

_**(Is that Pounce? I don't think so, this tom's voice is more mature, and very familiar…)**__  
And although I know that [she] is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us  
_

Hesitantly, Jemima looked around, and joined the mysterious tom's voice with her own, soprano and tenor forming a clear melody line.

_I love him/her  
But when the night is over  
He/She is gone, the river's just a river __**(No more walks home with him)**__  
Without him/her the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers  
_

Jemima continued confidently, even as she realized that the tom's voice had now faded into silence.

_I love him  
But every day I'm learning __**(I can't do this anymore)**__  
All my life I've only been pretending__** ('Lectra always been the one for him)**__  
Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known! __**(I guess I've got to find happiness with someone else)**___

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own. _**(Will there ever be someone to feel that way about me?)**_

Jemima closed her eyes once again, a couple tears leaking out, but opened them again as she heard the sound of paw steps drawing close to her garbage pile. Opening her eyes, she looked at none other than the Magical Mister Mistofelees. "Misto?" she gasped softly.

Misto said nothing as he lightly jumped on the chair beside her. He looked straight into her eyes, and Jemima felt a slight blush creep on to her cheeks. After staring for a few more seconds, Misto leaned forward, never taking his eyes off hers, until his forehead touch hers.

"You don't have to be on your own if you don't choose to be," he whispered, before he leaned down and gave her a tender kiss.

The song is "On My Own" sung by Eponine in Les Miserables. Hoped you liked it!

DNDK 38


End file.
